


A Sense Of Adventure

by HalfshellVenus



Series: Paradise [9]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Escape, established relationship. Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense Of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) challenge, where I have the slash pairing of Lincoln and Michael. This is for Prompt #17, “Brown.”

x-x-x-x-x

Noises in the kitchen drew Michael out of the bathroom after his shower. He dried off quickly and wrapped a towel around himself before poking his head out to investigate.

Lincoln was unloading a bag of groceries, while Michael had thought he was still in bed.

There were steaks and tomatoes, and a loaf of fresh-baked bread. A bottle of chocolate syrup lay on the table in isolation.

“Getting the urge for chocolate milk?” he asked.

Lincoln glanced over and smiled. “Do you see any milk?”

Michael checked the bag and the fridge. “No. What’s it for, then?”

Lincoln turned around to face him, his smile gathering heat as his eyes took in the sight before him. He stepped in closer, hands brushing over Michael’s arms and chest as he nuzzled around his jawline and nape. His words buzzed against Michael’s skin, bringing goosebumps up on the surface.

“I thought I’d start with your neck.”

 

_\------ fin -------_


End file.
